


My Grumps Academia

by SalamanderGoo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crossover, Multi, Polyamory, Quirks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderGoo/pseuds/SalamanderGoo
Summary: The American branch of UA is open and accepting students!  7 students have made their way through entrance exams and have been placed in class 1-G.  Brian Wecht, aka Ninja Brian, a D-list hero just trying to scrape together enough money to make rent with his quirk of teleportation.  Danny Avidan, a singer with a supersonic voice and bubbly personality.  Holly Conrad, a tough fighter with the defensive quirk to heal.  Suzy Berhow, relying on those around her to borrow their quirks for a short period of time with no harm to them.  Barry Kramer with the ability to manipulate matter around him to form armor and weapons.  Arin Hanson, basically part dragon.  Ross O’Donovan with the ability to create and control fire.  The 7 of them must navigate college and each other to find their careers as pro heroes!





	1. Chapter 1

Brian stood sturdy in front of the giant walls separating a group of potential students and their exam to get into the American branch of UA. After the hero academy’s success in Japan, more branches were opened in other countries. And Brian was one of the few who made it to the entry tests.

He noticed a girl with bubblegum pink hair and a look of something that combined determination and fear. He tugged down the scarf that covered the bottom half of his face to give her what he hoped was a comforting smile. She returned it, but still looked anxious. 

Brian had to wonder what her quirk was. Or maybe she was one of the brave quirkless people who wanted to be a hero. Brian had an unwavering respect for those people. He had the natural advantage to change his position with ease, teleportation, but those without quirks had to work so much harder.

His eye was drawn to someone else, a boy who had part of a beard growing out and a flannel. Just a plain flannel and jeans like he was out for a casual weekday. He looked nervous, but sure of himself at the same time.

Before he could look at anyone else, there was a loud announcement. “Okay students! It’s time! Remember to destroy as many enemies as you can to earn points!”

Then the countdown.

Not wanting people to know his quirk off the bat, wanting to keep their guard up, he began to flicker between running and teleporting, giving the illusion of super speed. He saw two people rush ahead of him, but a level two appeared in front of him. Time to fight.

He teleported himself up above the bot, dropping down hard enough to dent the metal. He was glad he’d worn leather gloves as he smashed his hand through a glass covering, ripping wires.

The bot fell, and he was already off again.

He’d torn through several bots quickly, but then he spotted the flannel boy. He smiled behind his scarf when he saw the boy crafting weapons out of rubble, hands held out towards the pile of smashed brick and glass to create a spear. “Impressive quirk,” he said softly as he dashed by, catching the boy off guard.

As he kept running, he spotted pink haired girl again, but she was busy taking on a level three, not noticing a level two coming up behind her. In a flash he was over behind her, kicking the bot to knock it off its path and destroying it.

The girl had been using her environment as a weapon, not showing any sign of a quirk. But her skills were impressive. Brian had received a bit of a gash on his arm from shattered glass when she turned around. “You saved me?”

“I’m here to be a hero, you know. Saving others is kind of a part of that.” Before he could dash off again, she reached for him.

“You’re hurt.” She put her hand over it, and it glowed a soft pink a moment. “Good as new. Hope to see you in classes!”

Brian blinked, the very faintest tinges of a blush showing up on his face. Oh fuck. But his arm was healed now. Which explained why she hadn’t used her quirk to fight. He shook his head, and he was off again.

He wasn’t totally keeping track, but figured his points had to be in the 40s or 50s.

As he dashed around, he nearly slammed into a tall, lanky boy in blue with poofy hair. The boy was singing 80s pop, and causing blasts of energy when he hit high notes. The boy looked at him and grinned before blasting a level one with a high note.

Brian smiled a little, teleporting away. “Hey!”

He was stopped by a girl with long black hair. “Hm?”

“Can I touch your arm? I need to borrow your quirk.”

“...what?”

“I use other people quirks.” She was talking very fast, knowing there was a time limit. “You won’t be effected at all!”

“...I guess?”

“I’m Suzy by the way!” She touches his arm, and he felt something like a static shock and she was teleporting away. Brian was fascinated.

But then the ground started to rumble, and a huge robot was coming out of the ground. The level zero.

That made no sense! But Brian was never one to back down from a challenge. He teleported on top of a building to see what he was working with. The armor was thicker than any of the others, and... oh those were laser eyes.

He saw the bearded boy on the ground and flashed down. “Hey.”

The boy glanced over. “Are we actually gonna try to take this thing down?”

“Apparently yes. I don’t think there’s much time left, and most people seem to be running away.”

“Well, seems fun. I don’t like backing away from an obvious challenge. The name’s Barry. I can manipulate the shapes of things in my surroundings.” He was holding a spear of glass shards and crushed brick, a shield made of twisted metal in his other hand.

“I’m Brian. My quirk is teleportation.”

Barry grinned. “Well, lets get going!” With a loud, wordless shout, he began running towards the level zero.

Brian laughed, following, building up his speed with short bursts of teleportation. He rammed into one of the legs, causing a sizable dent.

Then he saw pink haired girl again. Somehow she’d gotten on a roof and jumped towards the level zero with a war cry. She managed to rip off a panel before she was tossed away. Brian teleported into the air to catch her, focusing all his energy to get them both safely on the ground. “Are you trying to get killed??” He was panting. Teleporting objects took a lot of focus. A whole person? He could collapse.

“I did some good damage!”

Brian spotted Suzy teleporting up onto where pink haired girl had torn a panel, using that to her advantage to start ripping at the interior. The boy with big hair was singing Take On Me to shoot blasts at the huge bot. But Brian couldn’t do much of anything, sapped of energy. He knew if he wanted to be more than a D-list hero, he needed to work on that. But for now... he was falling, out of breath and energy. 

“Woah, hey, you okay?” Pink hair kneeled next to him, watching as fluffy hair boy, Barry, and Suzy fought the level zero, doing some real damage as they dodged attacks. “Are you hurt?”

“Just... used too much energy. My quirk... isn’t really meant for teleporting people or things... just me.” He was taking deep breaths. “Wasn’t gonna let you fall...”

She smiled faintly. “That’s... kind of you. My name is Holly.”

“I’m Brian.” He was laying on the ground, taking deep breaths. “Fuck, remind me to not do that again.”

“I’m sorry, man.”

“Nah. I’ve got at least 50 points. That should be enough. You go fight, I’m just gonna... lay here.” Brian flopped down fully, Holly laughing softly.

“Alright. Stay safe!” With that, she was off, running toward the enemy.

Brian sighed, sapped of energy. It was kind of embarrassing, to be honest. Half asleep in an exam.

But the others seemed to be doing well. Barry had crafted a sword and was going at one of the legs, and it looked like Suzy was using the quirk of the boy with fluffy hair, the two of them doing a duet with quite a few high notes. Holly ran forward to help, and soon enough, the giant bot was falling backwards.

Brian held a hand up to shield his face, moving the scarf to cover his eyes as rubble flew everywhere. There was a loud laugh as Brian was scooped up by the poofy haired boy as he ran away from the blast area. “Hi!” The boy grinned. “Holly said you wiped yourself out saving her!”

Brian blinked up at him. “Uh... yeah.”

“Brian, right? I’m Danny!” Danny grinned brightly at him, setting him down once they were far away.

“Yeah, thank you.” Brian brushed himself off, fixing his scarf. Suzy, Holly, and Barry were standing away from the fallen bot, other students scattered around the mock city.

“And with that, your exam is over! Your results will arrive in the mail in 6-9 business days!”

Brian sighed. “Well, that’s that.”

“Let me walk you to your car.” Danny smiled. “You look ready to pass out.”

“Yeah... I need a three hour nap.”

“That’s my plan when I get home.” Danny giggled.

Once they got to the car, Brian slumped down in the drivers seat, taking off his scarf. “Well... I hope to see you first day of classes. I think we’ve both done pretty well today.”

“Go home and take a nap. See you around!” Danny waved as Brian drove off. 

And a week and a half later, Brian got his acceptance letter.


	2. Chapter 2

Day one.

Brian sighed as he carried his bag. He’d opted to live in UA, mostly because it was cheaper than his rent with his scholarships factored in. Heroing wasn’t exactly the best for income when you didn’t get media coverage except in newspaper articles. He’d been on the front page once when he’d stopped a robbery, but that was it.

He opened the door to his dorm, dropping his bag on the floor and dropping onto the bed. He didn’t realized he’d fallen asleep until the door creaked open. “Hm?”

“Oh, Brian!” Barry was grinning as he dropped his bag on the other bed. “Glad to see you got in!”

“Yeah. I was near the top. 53 enemy points and 33 rescue points.” He smiled a little. “Glad to see you too.”

Barry grinned. “Danny got in too. We live pretty close to each other. We’ve known each other since middle school.”

“Yeah? That’s awesome. What class are you?”

“1-G! I’m so excited for classes. I want to be a real hero!”

Brian smiled a little. “I’ve done some hero work.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. The media calls me Ninja Brian. I got asked my name once and since I keep my face covered and teleport, some reporter called me Ninja Brian and it stuck. I don’t get paid much, but I’m here to learn how to be better.” He smiled a little.

“That’s so cool!” Barry grinned. “I can’t believe I’m rooming with a real hero.”

“If you’ve got something to show for working as a hero like newspaper clippings, they give you extra in scholarships, so that’s really nice.”

Barry nodded. “I’m sure.” He sat down on his bed, grinning. “I’m so excited to be here!”

“I’m pretty excited too.” He laid back down with a sigh. “I’m also exhausted.”

“You alright?”

“Stopped a mugging today. I made the dumb decision to teleport someone away from gunpoint. So I’m pretty much drained until tomorrow.”

“Ah. Do you ever get tired just teleporting yourself?”

“Not really, no. My limits come from other things. How about you? What are your limits?”

“Well, my quirk is kind of a type of telekinesis, but I can change the atomic structure. If I focus on keeping the structure of the object the same, I can levitate things to myself. But I get worn out after awhile. The stuff I change maintains its new shape though.”

“That’s fascinating. Did both your parents have quirks?”

“Yeah. My family’s had quirks for generations. My granddad likes to say one of the first people to have a quirk was a Kramer. I’m not sure I believe him.”

Brian smiled. “There have been a few in my family. My mom had one, dad didn’t. My sister doesn’t have one. So it’s scattered.”

“I’ve always found that fascinating.”

“Yeah. When we were kids it totally pissed my sister off. Mostly because I used my quirk during tag. But as we got older, she didn’t really care.” He smiled a little. “But yeah, genetic stuff is pretty interesting.”

Barry grinned. “So, looking forward to classes?”

“Of course I am. Since UA was originally based in Japan, I did some research on their pro heroes. They’ve got some fascinating heroes out there.”

Barry nodded. “Oh absolutely. Japan is just the home of cool quirks, honestly.”

“And great video games.”

“Naturally.” Barry giggled, laying on the bed so his head was hanging off and he was looking at Brian.

And Brian found himself staring for a moment because Barry was absolutely cute and his top shirt button was undone and... god, how was he supposed to survive like this?

Night began to fall and he and Barry got to bed. They had a busy day ahead.

Brian was awake early, quickly getting ready and in his uniform. “If only you could see me now, mom,” he whispered, looking at his reflection in the mirror for a long moment.

Barry was still asleep when Brian left the bathroom. “Hey... Barry...”

Barry groaned, face pressed into his pillow. “Mmph... go ‘way..”

“Get up. We’ve got classes today.” Brian nudged him.

Barry sat up, hair messy. “I’m up, I’m up...” He rubbed his eyes.

Brian sat down in his bed, brushing out his hair and watching as Barry trudged through his morning routine, listening to the buzz of his electric razor and the water running in the sink.

Barry rubbed his eyes as he came out of the bathroom, rubbing his eyes. “Alright... ready to go to breakfast?”

“Yeah.” Brian got up, following Barry as they made their way through the halls, students starting to get up and move around. Brian made a soft sound as he tripped over someone’s... tail. He blinked, looking up. “I’m sorry!”

“Hey, no big deal man!” The boy, who along with a tail, had huge wings and scales in patches over his arms and face. He offered a hand to help Brian up, smiling. “Hey, are you Brian?”

“...yes?”

“My girlfriend saw you during the entrance exam! Holly, with the healing quirk!”

“Oh, Holly? Did she get in?”

“Yeah. Mostly with her rescue points, but that’s what makes a hero, am I right?”

Brian smiled. “Definitely.”

“I’m Arin, by the way!” He grinned, and when he did, Brian noticed that his teeth were pointy. “Nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, you too.” Brian found himself blushing.

Barry smirked as they headed to the dining hall. “You’re blushing!”

“I’m not blushing.”

“You are! You thought he’s cute, didn’t you?”

Brian blushed darker. “He has a girlfriend. I don’t even know him.”

“I mean, fair enough.” Barry giggled. “Come on, I want to find Danny!” He started walking faster, Brian sighing and matching his pace.

“Barry!” In a blur of movement, Barry was tackled in a hug almost the minute he stepped into the dining hall.

Barry laughed, hugging back. “Dan!”

“Glad to see you made it here okay! I would’ve come with you, but you know how my dad is.” He giggled, his hair pulled back into a loose ponytail.

“Mhm. Hey, you met Brian, right? He’s my roommate.”

Dan turned his attention to Brian and grinned. “Hey! How are you man?”

“I’m good. I’m glad to see you made it in.” Brian held out his hand, but Dan didn’t seem to notice-or care-instead hugging Brian tightly. 

“You’re so nice! I had no doubts that you’d make it in. You really seem to get what this is all about!”

Dan had a huge smile, so happy and innocent, and Brian swore he was swooning.

“And this is my roommate Ross! He was in the other area for his test.” Dan patted the boy standing next to him on the shoulder.

“Nice to meet you. My girlfriend told me about you.” He was looking right at Brian and grinning.

“Did she?”

“Mhm. Her names Holly. Girl with bright pink hair?”

“...wait, I thought Arin was her boyfriend?”

“He is. The three of us are dating. It’s less complicated than it sounds. Arin and I kept getting ourselves injured with our quirks and she had to keep healing us and we’re way too hot to resist.” He winked, laughing, almost a cackle.

“Shut up Ross.” Holly ruffled his hair as she walked into the dining hall with Suzy, grinning.

“Hi sweetheart.” He leaned down to kiss her cheek, making her grin. 

“Hi.”

Suzy grinned brightly. “Hey! Glad to see you guys. I’m gonna go grab some food, but I’ll be right back!”

“I’ll come with you.” Brian smiled at her, following her over to get food. “So you’re rooming with Holly?”

“Yeah.” She smiled, humming as she picked out her food. “And you’re in with Barry?”

“Yeah. He doesn’t like getting up early.”

“Who does?” She laughed. “Tell me you don’t.”

“I don’t like it. I’m just used to it.” He shrugged, smiling a little. “You think my hair always looks this good?”

“It’s longer than I remember.”

“I had it pulled into a bun. But I snapped my last hair tie and didn’t have time to buy more before I got here.” He shrugged, paying for his food. “I’m sure I can convince someone to let me borrow one?”

Suzy laughed. “If you’re asking, I’ll grab you one before lunch.”

“Thank you!” He grinned at her. She rolled her eyes as they headed back.

Dan and Barry were chattering about something, Ross sketching in a notebook while Holly watched him. Brian sat next to Barry, Suzy taking the seat across from him. 

Breakfast was fairly quiet until Ross sneezed, accidentally causing his hand to flame up, burning his pen. “Shit!” He made a gesture with his hand and pulled the flames away from his pen, closing his hand around the flames to make them disappear.

Holly shook her head, softly taking his hand. “Your quirk is fire... how do you keep getting burns?”

“Melted plastic.” He sighed, letting her heal the burns and kissing her forehead. 

“Gross.” She smiled softly, lightly leaning against him. “Glad you’re not too hurt this time.”

“Me too.” He grinned at her and she sighed.

“I hope you learn some damn control.”

“Love you too.” He laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders affectionately.

Dan made a gagging sound, being far too dramatic.

Brian sighed softly, smiling as he looked around the table. He was definitely looking forward to this year.


End file.
